This invention relates to a technology of executing, while accessing a file, a job in a computer system including a plurality of computing hosts.
There has been known a technology of building a computer system which includes hundreds to thousands of computing hosts coupled to a high-speed network. Each of the computing hosts is provided with a processor, and one or a plurality of computing hosts execute various kinds of processing. Such a computer system has been implemented as a cluster computer system, a massively parallel computer system, or a supercomputer. In those cases, such a large-scale computer system as described above processes a huge amount of data, which therefore requires high-speed file access.
In order to realize high-speed file access in a large-scale computer system, there is disclosed a technology called “file staging” in A. Uno, “Software of the Earth Simulator”, Journal of the Earth Simulator, Volume 3, September 2005, 52-59. The file staging is a technology in which a file to be accessed for a job is transferred between a computing host and a login host before and after execution of the job. With the file staging, a job which is in execution in each computing host can be executed by just accessing a file stored in a local storage device provided for the computing host itself. Therefore, it is possible to realize high-speed file access.
Further, as a technology of sharing the same file among a plurality of computing hosts in a large-scale computer system, there is disclosed a technology called “shared file system” in R. Sandberg, “The Sun Network Filesystem: Design, Implementation and Experience”, in Proceedings of the Summer 1986 USENIX Technical Conference and Exhibition. The shared file system is a technology in which a file to be accessed for a job is shared between a computing host and a login host. With the shared file system, there is no need to transfer the file to be accessed for the job between the computing host and the login host.